Jokes
by Voracity666
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que l'univers de Death Note comporte des génies au QI sur-développés que lesdits génies n'en restent pas moins humains. Et quoi de plus humain que les erreurs ?
1. Une histoire (de) louche

**La blague n'est pas toute jeune, mais bon x)**

 **L'idée m'est venue grâce à "Daily Life" de Staticque et "Vie à deux" de Anders Andrew**

 **Disclaimer : Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Ōba et à Takeshi Obata.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Notes : -Nous sommes dans un UA.**

 **-Et, je préfère utiliser Ryûga ou L pour Lawli, pour moi Ryûzaki, c'est Beyond :3**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

1- Une histoire (de) louche.

Light avait invité sa mère à dîner. Pendant le repas, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ryūga, le colocataire de son fils, était plutôt proche de ce dernier.

Pendant la soirée, alors qu'elle observait la façon dont Light et Ryūga se comportaient l'un envers l'autre, elle se demanda s'il n'y a pas entre eux un peu plus que le simple partage d'un loyer.

Light, devinant les pensées de sa mère, la prévint :

\- Maman, je sais à quoi tu es en train de penser, mais je t'assure que Ryūga et moi ne faisons que partager un appartement, c'est tout.

Environ une semaine plus tard, Ryūga se rendit compte de la disparition d'une louche et en fit part à Light.

\- Il me semble qu'elle ait disparu aux environs de la visite de ta mère. Crois-tu possible qu'elle l'ait prise ?

\- Quand même, ça m'étonnerait que Maman soit devenue pickpocket... Enfin, bon, je vais lui écrire un mail, ça ne coūte rien.

S'asseyant face à son ordinateur, il rédigea le message suivant :

"Ma chère Maman,

Je ne dis pas que tu as embarqué notre louche, et je ne dis pas non plus que tu n'as pas pris la louche, mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que sa disparition coïncide avec ta venue.

Je t'embrasse,

Light."

Le lendemain, Light reçut la réponse de sa mère :

"Mon cher Light,

Je ne dis pas que tu couches avec ce Ryūzaki, et je ne dis pas non plus que tu ne couches pas avec lui. Mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai que s'il dormait dans son lit, cette louche aurait été retrouvée depuis longtemps.

Bisous, Maman."

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	2. Logique animale

**Et voilà ! Vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai trouvé des blagues qui m'inspirent (mais pas autant que je le voulais, zut), nous sommes donc partit sur un recueil de blagues :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **B is love, B is life~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

2- Logique animale.

Pensif, B vidait un pot de confiture de fraises comme il en avait l'habitude. Soudainement il se figea avant de se tourner vers L.

-Hey, Lawli-pop, est-ce que je suis venimeux ?

Le détective l'observa de son habituel air blasé.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

Soupirant d'aise, il reprit sa dégustation.

\- Ouf ! Parce que je me suis mordu la langue...

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	3. Chez le médecin

**Merci de votre accueil, c'est plutôt encourageant :3**

 **Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas tous compris la précédente blague. L'originale se passait avec des serpents, d'où le "venimeux".**

 **Cette fois-ci, c'est _vraiment_ court, mais...**

 **Bonne lecture o/**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

3- Chez le médecin.

\- Docteur, je souffre de troubles de la mémoire, expliqua Light.

\- Ah bon ! Et depuis quand ? Voulut savoir le praticien.

\- Depuis quand quoi ?

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	4. Mauvaise vue

***fuis en riant***

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

4- Mauvaise vue.

-Ryūga ! Il y avait trois gâteaux dans le placard, pourquoi il n'en reste qu'un ?! Gronda Light dans la cuisine.

Se penchant sur son siège en direction de cette pièce, l'incriminé se mordilla le pouce.

-Parce que je n'avais pas vu le troisième. Tu peux me l'apporter ? Il serait de bon ton que je rétablisse la normale.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	5. Devinette

**Cette blague est horrible. Vraiment. Mais elle me fait tellement marrer :')**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

5- Devinette.

À la Whammy's house, le plus éreintant, ce n'était pas les cours, ou les règles strictes. Ce n'était pas non plus d'être un orphelin surdoué entouré d'autres orphelins surdoués. Non. Le pire, c'était de subir les petites manies de tout le monde. Et, comme tout génie qui se respecte, chacun avait les siennes et certaines étaient... _particulières_.

Pour le moment, B fouillait l'orphelinat de fond en comble avant de se stopper, fier de lui, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Hey, Lawli-pop ! Qu'est-ce qui est petit, rouge et attendrissant ?

L'air habituellement blasé du futur détective était pourvu de nouveaux cernes mais il se tourna quand même vers son double.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Backup. Par contre, je suis sûr à 78 % que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.

-Oh ? Si peu ?

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps, donne ta réponse ou vas-t'en.

Gloussant car fier de lui, il lui donna la solution :

-Un bébé qui suce un cutter.

L'énorme livre sur la constitution s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	6. Voyeurisme

**Non, mais, on est d'accord, hein ? C'est L, obligé !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

6- Voyeurisme.

L'air attristé, L mâchonnait sans entrain sa part de gâteau avant d'être interrompu par Matsuda qui s'enquerrait de son état.

-Je pense à 87 % que Light veut me quitter.

Au courant de leur relation à tous deux depuis un moment (les caméras de la tour étaient toujours en état), le policier ne fut pas surpris que le jeune homme soit la raison de la chute de moral du détective.

-Mais, pourquoi ça ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, on pourrait même dire que vous êtes des âme-sœurs !

-Il prétend que je ne respecte pas sa vie privée.

Matsuda eut le bon goût de ne pas commenter, ne se souvenant que trop bien des soixante-quatre caméras dans la chambre de l'adolescent ou des menottes les forçant à être ensemble H24.

-Oh... Et, tu penses que c'est un motif suffisamment pour vous séparer ? Il n'était peut-être pas sérieux, après tout !

Le détective soupira longuement et se resservit.

-Aucune idée, je l'ai lu dans son journal intime.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	7. Joyeux Noël !

**Moi ? Me tromper de fête ? Impossible, voyons~**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

7- Joyeux Noël !

À genoux devant la cheminée, Near se racla la gorge et se mit à crier :

-Père Noël ! Je veux un train électrique !

Un léger silence passa, le jeune prodige tortilla une mèche blanche entre ses doigts.

-Père Noël ! Je veux un train électrique !

Et il recommença une nouvelle fois, comme attendant une réponse.

-Père Noël ! Je veux un train électrique !

Mello surgit dans la pièce, ébouriffé et plus que énervé.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de gueuler, oui ? Le Père Noël est pas sourd et tu déranges tout le monde !

Très calme, Near relâcha sa mèche et reprit son puzzle en cours.

\- Le Père Noël n'est peut-être pas sourd... mais ce n'est pas le cas de Roger.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	8. L'amour fou

***se roule par terre***

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

8- L'amour fou.

Light et Misa sont dans un café, la jeune fille ayant tiré son petit-ami qui aurait préféré rester dans ce hall sans fenêtre pour continuer de plancher sur l'affaire Kira avec les autres.

La jeune mannequin pépiait en tout sens, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du manque d'intérêt total de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse un temps avant de reprendre, mais beaucoup plus bas.

-Tu vois ce type là-bas, complètement saoul ? C'est mon ex. On s'est séparés il y a maintenant deux ans, et depuis il boit.

-Ça alors, s'étonna faussement Light, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse fêter ça aussi longtemps !

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	9. Alcool

**C'est pas la taille qui compte, okay ? :P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

9- Alcool.

Pendant un mariage, Light dit à Misa :

-Le champagne te rend très belle, je trouve.

-Mais je n'en ai pas bu une coupe ! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Toi, non, mais j'en suis à ma cinquième ! Répliqua-t-il.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	10. Triche

**Salut tout le monde :3**

 **Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était passé plus d'un mois depuis la dernière fois, désolée ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.  
**

* * *

10- Triche.

Sachiko est étonnée des derniers résultats de Sayu.

-Pourquoi tes notes sont-elles devenues si mauvaises ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Peut-être que ses exigence sont trop élevées ? Après tout, Light est un génie, elle ne pouvait décemment pas réclamer la même tenue exemplaire à sa fille chérie, parfaitement normale.

-Parce que ma voisine a changé de place, grogna l'adolescente en boudant.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	11. Impuissance

**Moi, je trouve ça drôle :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.  
**

* * *

11- Impuissance.

Mello se plaint à son médecin régulier.

-Docteur, mon petit-ami ne s'intéresse plus au sexe ! Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour le remettre en selle ?

-Ah, justement, j'ai peut-être ici quelque chose qui pourrait lui convenir. Par contre, c'est encore expérimental et on ne connaît pas tous les effets possibles. Prenez donc ces pilules et glissez-en une dans son repas du soir.

N'hésitant pas, Mello en fit usage le soir-même.

Une semaine plus tard, il revint chez le médecin, les joues rougies.

-Docteur, ces pilules que vous avez prescrites à Matt, elles sont vraiment efficaces ! J'en ai vidé une dans le dîner dès que vous me les avez données. Eh bien en cinq minutes, il s'est levé de table, l'a balayée du bras pour tout mettre par terre, m'a attrapé, m'a arraché tous mes vêtements et m'a pris comme une bête sur la table !

Un peu gêné, le médecin s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce médicament avait des effets aussi dévastateurs. Le laboratoire produisant ces pilules pourra certainement prendre en charge tous les dégâts...

Le blond eut une geste de diva pour faire comprendre qu'il s'en moquait.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. De toutes façons, on ne retournera sûrement pas à ce restaurant.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	12. Morale

**J'ai tellement reconnu Light dans cette blague... Mais j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire, en échange...**

 **Si vous cherchez, Yuri, c'est la fille avec laquelle Light s'affiche pour débusquer Raye Penber.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.  
**

* * *

12- Morale.

Une journaliste a rendez-vous avec Light Yagami, chez lui, pour une interview.

La maison est très grande et très bien décorée, prouvant les goûts raffinés du dieu du nouveau monde.

-Est-ce que je peux voir votre cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, c'est juste ici, la guida-t-il diligemment.

-Vous avez une jolie vaisselle !

-C'est ma première femme, la mannequin Misa Misa, qui me l'a donnée.

Acquiesçant sans rien dire, la journaliste demanda à voir le salon. Il l'invita à le suivre de nouveau.

-Votre divan est magnifique !

-Merci. C'est ma deuxième femme, Takada, la journaliste de NHN, qui l'a acheté.

-Où se trouve la salle de bain ?

-À l'étage. Suivez-moi.

-Vos serviettes sont d'une très belle couleur !

-C'est Yuri, mon ex-petite-amie, qui les a choisie.

-La chambre est à côté ?

-Euh, oui... répondit-il, un peu étonné.

Il se savait charismatique et séduisait sans trop de mal les femmes, mais là...

-Votre lit est très confortable, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je vous en remercie, c'est L qui l'avait installé.

Il se figea lorsqu'il reçut une gifle qu'il n'attendait pas, la journaliste sortant en claquant des talons.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un castor ! Cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là (Un castor ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas les dents de travers... si ?), il se décida à en chercher la définition sur Internet.

« Castor : animal qui bâtit sa maison avec sa queue. »

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	13. Catéchisme

**Lorsque je suis tombée sur cette blague, j'ai voulu l'écrire. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle n'avait aucun sens car celui qui l'avait retranscrit ne semblait pas connaître la différence entre Jésus et Dieu...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.  
**

* * *

13- Catéchisme.

Mercredi matin, c'était catéchisme.

Comme nous étions début avril et que Pâques approchait, le prêtre chargé des cours avait décidé de faire un peu réfléchir ses élèves sur Jésus.

-Puisque Jésus a ressuscité d'entre les morts le troisième jour, où se trouve-t-il maintenant ?

Un des petits leva la main.

-Jésus est au Paradis.

Une petite prit la parole à son tour.

-Jésus est dans notre cœur.

Sautillant sur sa chaise, un petit bien énervé balançait sa main d'avant en arrière.

-Je sais ! Je sais ! Jésus est dans notre salle de bain avec papa Mello !

Les autres enfants se turent, regardant le prêtre en attendant sa réaction. Mais celui-ci est surpris et reste figé quelques secondes durant.

-Mais... mais pourquoi penses-tu que Jésus se trouve dans la salle d'eau ?

-Parce que tous les matins, papa Matt se lève, va à la salle de bain et frappe plusieurs fois à la porte tout en criant « JESUS ! Mello, t'es encore là ?! »

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	14. Susucre

**Pauvre Matsuda xD**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

14- Susucre.

-Maman, maman !

Sayu rentre toute guillerette de l'école et va voir sa mère.

-Dis maman, t'as vu ? J'ai donné un sucre au chien et il a remué la queue !

Sa mère lui sourit et se penche vers elle pour la débarbouiller.

-C'est très bien ma chérie. Tiens, va donner deux sucres à ton père.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	15. Poudre

**On commence à arriver à la fin de mon stock de blague pour Death Note... Des idées ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.  
**

* * *

15- Poudre.

Roger s'adressa au comité réduit qui constituait la classe dont il avait la charge. En l'occurrence, c'était la plus « à risque », celle où se trouvaient Mello et Near.

-Bien. Si vous vous souvenez du cours précédent, vous devriez pouvoir me dire qui a inventé la poudre. Un volontaire ?

-En tout cas, d'après L, ce n'est pas vous, soupira exagérément Matt.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	16. Circulation

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

 **Guest :** Non non, Watari, qui fait le filtre, par contre...

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation :D

* * *

16- Circulation.

Amane Misa, ayant obtenu récemment son permis, s'arrête à un feu rouge au volant de sa voiture.

Le feu passe au vert, elle ne démarre pas. Il repasse à l'orange, au rouge, puis de nouveau au vert, mais rien.

Un agent arrive alors à sa hauteur en souriant.

-Alors, nous n'avons aucune couleur qui vous plaise ?

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	17. Discussion

**Oui, c'est drôle. Juré.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

17- Discussion.

Misa et Sayu papotent tranquillement, la mère de cette dernière s'affairant dans la salle à manger.

-J'ai trouvé une recette de goulasch absolument extraordinaire ! Pépia Misa.

-Ah ? Et grand-frère l'apprécie ? S'étonna sa belle-sœur.

-Bah, écoute, c'est bien simple, il suffit que je la mentionne pour que, immédiatement, il m'emmène au restaurant ! Déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	18. Annonce

**Hu hu hu~**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

18- Annonce.

-Madame, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, sourit le docteur avec bonhomie.

-Non, pas madame, mademoiselle, le corrigea Takada en lui rendant son sourire.

-Ah… Alors, mademoiselle, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	19. Bricolage

**Bon, cette fois-ci, le gamin a un prénom.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

19- Bricolage.

Un petit blond arriva en pleurs auprès de Mello, enfouissant son visage dans ses vêtements, le surprenant et le figeant dans son geste.

-William ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Papa Matt vient de se cogner le doigt avec le marteau.

Un sourire tentait de naître sur son visage mais il lutta pour le cacher, il rira après. Si possible avec son compagnon en face de lui.

-Mais il ne faut pas en pleurer ! Il faut en rire, tu sais !

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, geint-il en pleurant plus fort.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil.**


	20. Shopping

**Ne vous étonnez pas, cette blague est aussi dans l'autre recueil de Jokes ^^**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

20- Shopping.

L'air mal à l'aise, Matt jouait avec ses mains, repoussant son envie de cacher ses yeux derrière ses goggles. Il se tenait face à son employeur qui soupirait en le voyant faire, attendant qu'il lâche enfin ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

-E… Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais est-ce que je pourrais prendre mon après-midi, demain ? Ce sont les soldes et mon compagnon me tanne pour que je l'accompagne…

Surpris, il releva la tête, tentant de croiser le regard de son employé. C'était une blague ?

-Non, je suis désolé, ça ne va pas être possible.

Le soupir de soulagement venant de Matt lui fit un peu plus hausser les sourcils.

-Merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	21. Salaire

**Pauvre Matsuda xD**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

21- Salaire.

Matsuda inspira longuement, prenant son courage à deux mains, et alla faire face au chef Yagami.

-Monsieur, il faut que je vous dise… Je trouve que mon salaire actuel n'est pas en rapport avec mes capacités.

Sa voix tremblante se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Imperturbable, le chef Yagami acheva la lecture de son rapport avant de porter son attention sur le policier.

-Je comprends parfaitement, Matsuda, mais que voulez-vous… Je ne peux tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de faim. Il y a des lois dans ce pays.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	22. Match

**Pauvre Matsuda xD**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

22- Match.

Juste avant le match de boxe de son poulain, Mello s'adresse à lui :

-Tiens, prends ce fer à cheval, ça porte bonheur !

-Ah bon ? Vous croyez à ces trucs, entraîneur ?

Avec un sourire de mauvais augure, le blond lui répondit :

-Surtout si tu le mets dans ton gant.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	23. Leçon

**Blague suggérée par MedusaLegend sur Jokes version Hetalia.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

23- Leçon.

-Parlez-moi de Vauban, Matt.

-Eh bien… Ils sont en bois de chêne et très solides, Roger.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	24. Orientation

**Pas facile ^^'**

 **Vous pouvez retrouver cette blague dans l'autre recueil !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

24- Orientation.

Installé à New York depuis peu, Matt décide de visiter la ville en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Mello. Sauf qu'à force d'errer, il est désorienté et n'arrive pas à retrouver le chemin du retour.

Pas le choix : il appelle alors son seul ami qui a le bon sens de décrocher. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Alors que Mello lui demande où il se trouve exactement, Matt observe les environs.

-Eh bien, je suis exactement à l'angle des rues Walk et Don't Walk.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


	25. Service

**A partir de cette blague, je n'ai plus aucun stock. Peut-être la fin du recueil ?**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol**

* * *

25- Service.

Takada, maîtresse de maison, explique le fonctionnement de la maison à la nouvelle bonne qu'elle vient d'engager.

-Ici, le petit-déjeuner est servi à 7h 30, très exactement, Miss Amane.

-Bien, madame. Mais si je ne suis pas là, commencez sans moi, je mange très peu le matin.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
